dwarves_vs_zombiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Iron Golem
"Iron Golems! Archers, focus them down!" ''- BruceWillakers''' ---- Iron Golems are one of the more powerful special mobs, best characterized as slow moving tanks. When the Special Monster Event occurs, three of them are released. They have a strong healing buff for a short time that fills up their health to full, and after that there is only natural regeneration that heals them. They also have a strong slowness effect that gives them a zoomed in field of view and makes the only way for them to move is to constantly jump. They spawn with a Golem Chestplate that has Protection X and Projectile Protection III, gives them an additional 200 health, for a total of 110 hearts and knockback resistance. Golems are proc imune and now 60% arrow imune. They cannot be killed by a PROC except by BruceWillakers. The Golem Armor is unbreakable, and the only way to kill an Iron Golem is to deplete it's massive pool of health. Golems also have 50% SoS resist, SoS only dealing 30 hearts. Ancient Pick A powerful pick that can destroy most blocks with a simple click, this tool has +64 attack damage, for a total of 65 damage per hit. This is 13 damage (6.5 hearts) to an armored dwarf, and can kill an armoured dwarf in 4 hits if the dwarf fails to heal in time. The Ancient Pick also deals 100 armor damage to dwarves 10 hits to fully shred them. '"An ancient pickaxe with untold powers. Deals high damage and causes explosions with every swing!" The Ancient Pick also can instantly break any single block (excluding bedrock, barriers, and shrine blocks) with a single left click. Event When Iron Golems spawn, BruceWillakers will annouce them with these messages: Strategy As a golem: A successful Iron Golem relies on good positioning, remaining unseen by the dwarves, and the good fortune of the heroes being in the wrong place. Due to their lethality, Iron Golems are seen as a large threat to the dwarves, and have the psychological ability to intimidate dwarves that they target. However, while the Iron Golem has a massive health pool, it is nowhere near immortal, as the following will kill an Iron Golem: * A single swipe from BruceWillakers while he has a PROC or a single shot from his bow * 7 fully charged Longbow shots charged or 27 bow shots * A large group of dwarves intent on killing it (PROCed damage to kill: Malice axe 12 hits, Runeblade 17 hits, Dagger 4-5 evicerates, and Hammer if PROCed 28-11 hits depends on rank) * 5 seconds in Holy Purifier's flames 15 secs in new wormhole * 4 SoS summons * 13 tnderflame shots As such, it is important that the Iron Golem is not prematurely spotted and shut down by the dwarves. To do so, be stealthy. Take detours, use the environment as cover, do anything that keeps you hidden from the dwarves. Try to make it such that you can see and access the dwarves, but they don't know of your presence. Hiding behind a wall or above the dwarves gets this done easily. Also remember to stay away from Heroes. It is heartbreaking to make it all the way to the shrine, only to get insta-killed by Bruce when you go for the kill. Essentially, you want to go where the heroes are not. The farther away the heroes are, the better. This way you have more time to kill dwarves as the heroes scramble to save their soldiers. Once you get the staying-out-of-sight part mastered, you must know when and what to attack. With the Iron Golem's awesome killing power, it is almost a shame to get killed without achieving anything. Dwarves with autoheal can take a lot of punishment before they die to a golem, especially if you attack a dwarf with 100% armour and mana. For this reason, it is best to go after weakened dwarves: those with broken armour or those that are bleeding are prime targets for a golem. To go for weak dwarves, you will be able to kill them faster, and hence using less health to kill them. This way there is less downtime before you can comfortably take on another dwarf. It is also viable to attack lone dwarves with no support. In a 1v1 between a golem and a dwarf, the golem will almost always win. However, be aware that if the dwarf uses autoheal, you may have to use much more health to take down the dwarf if he is still in good condition. When taking on a group of dwarves, focus on the dwarf with the weakest armour in the group. Also remember to commit on one individual target, because it is better to kill a dwarf and leave the rest in good condition, than to kill no dwarves and merely damage the group's armour. When attacking in a group of dwarves, try and hide behind blocks so you don't get shot in the back. You may even use AI zombies as meat shields to soak up some arrow shots as you work on your target. This maximises your lifespan and prevents you from taking insane amounts of damage from a longbow firing at your back. In addition to knowing what to attack, you also need to know the route you'll be taking to get to your target. Try to attack from an unexpected angle. If you simply charge headlong at your target while madly flailing your golem arms, you can quickly get mown down by a barrage of arrows. It also gives your target time to get out of the way. Remember: golems are among the slowest mobs in the game, so the dwarves will more often than not be able to outrun you. While coming out from the floor is rarely what the dwarves plan for, bear in mind that you still need to waste valuable time to dig a path out. Additionally, should you mess up the staircase, you must waste even more time to rectify your mistake. This gives your targets enough time to get to safety while you work yourself out of your predicament. While it does give you the element of surprise, only use this method if there's truly no other way to get to your target unseen. Coming out from the walls as if you're in a Michael Bay movie, however, is a very good way to get to dwarves quickly without them knowing. You can dig within the wall until the only thing that seperates you from your potential victim is a flimsy one-block thick wall, then jump out and attack when your target least expects it. This way, you only need to break 2 blocks to get to your target, and the consequences for breaking the wrong block are minor. By coming through the wall, you minimise the time taken to get to your target, and your target doesn't expect you coming (because let's be honest here, who ever expects the golem coming through the wall?). However, make sure the wall you hide in will not fall apart under a barrage of gobo bombs, and will hide you from your unwary victim. Your target may also hear the golem noises in the area and have his guard up. It helps to have a friend to notify you of when a weak dwarf passes by, so you will have more than just a nametag to work with. Jumping on top of your target Assassin's Creed style is also a good idea. Attacking from above is good if you are attacking someone in the quarry, or are on the high ground. It minimises the time taken to get to your target. Your target is also incapable of detecting you. If you hide in the walls, you risk your target hearing you and thus being aware of your presence. However, if you attack from above, your target cannot hear you until the last moment, when you take your first swing at him. While this requires a number of factors to go in your favour, it is remarkably satisfying when you manage to fall on an unwary dwarf's head and instantly kill him. Some dwarves might try to run when you attack them. While it might be tempting to chase, only do so if you are certain he cannot run for long (i.e. there is an ogre waiting for him). It is frustrating to see a kill that should have been yours slip away due to your slow and lethargic nature. However, it is possible to force the dwarf into a situation which he cannot escape from. Dwarves stuck in the quarry or dwarves stubbornly defending a shrine with 0 gold will find it difficult to run away, the former because you can call on your allies to repeatedly knock them back into the quarry, the latter because you are likely to break their armour and stop their sprinting before they get too far. Lastly, know when to attack the heroes. Attacking heroes is a high risk high reward course of action, and requires many factors to work in your favour. Attacking Nisovin is the trickiest, but Nisovin is the safest hero to attack out of the 3. To attack Roamin, you must gamble that he has no fuel left for his flamethrower. Attacking Bruce is the riskiest, because you must kill him before he gets a PROC and kills you. When a bleeding hero runs past you, it always helps to swing at them a few times. Only commit to it if you are absolutely certain they cannot kill you in the time you take to kill them. While it is highly risky and you risk losing your golem, it is highly rewarding to kill a hero before the end of the game, as you remove a major power in the dwarves fighting force. Against a golem: When fighting golems, the key is to keep your distance. If you miss a heal, a golem will kill you in 3 hits, even if your armour is at 100% at the start of the encounter. As mentioned above, if a golem at full health fights a dwarf 1v1 at melee range, the golem will almost always come out on top. Hence, if the golem is aware of your presence, back away while firing your bow. Once the golem gets too close for comfort, and you doubt your ability to heal through his attacks, it is best to turn around and run. *If you have distance against a golem, then you have the advantage. By using a Longbow, or Crossbow, or even a normal bow will do significant damage to the golem rather than meleeing it. The Longbow and Crossbow are the most effective weapons against golems. By rapidly using the Crossbow with consecutive hits, it may take a while, but if you keep your distance the golem will surely fall. By placing a few well aimed shots with the Longbow will take down a golem. If you see golems spawning in the mob spawn, call it out in chat. This way, you alert the dwarves to the presence of golems in the battlefield, and the heroes can be wary of the new threat. Additionally, you should try to maintain a line of sight on the golems, and call out the golems' position, so that the heroes or a brave dwarf can hunt the golem down. By supplying the dwarves with information on the golem's whearabouts, you can help prevent dwarves from getting ambushed and killed by the golems. Category:Monsters